


poems.

by crispy_fried_chicken



Category: Poem Collection - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Happy, Love Poems, Sad, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_fried_chicken/pseuds/crispy_fried_chicken
Summary: poems that i write, whenever i feel emotional.





	poems.

she is the warm sun on a winter day  
she is the bright flowers in the middle of may  
she is the cool breeze late at night  
she is the wonderful sound of a bird taking flight.

but alas, i am nothing but a scum  
i am merely a worthless being, a bum.  
i am not worth her smile or grace  
i am not worth her beautiful face.

yet everyday, it is me she checks up on  
yet everyday, i see her on my lawn.  
and everyday, she smiles at me  
and everyday, we wander the city, forever free.

so i'll stay with her for as long as i possibly can  
ill bathe in her sunlight, and take her by the hand  
ill hold her tight, for when she gets scared  
i will always be there, my love ready an prepared.

even if she yells at me  
even if she gets mad  
even if she dumps my tea  
even if she makes me sad.

she is a drug, i am addicted to  
she is a flower, i am morning dew  
she is the love of my life, i am hers too  
and with this love, we will akin something new.


End file.
